The Prison Gang
by islashlove
Summary: Dean Winchester is a high class conman, who has spent most of his life wooing victims out of their hard earned cash. But all of that is about to change when his luck runs out and he ends up behind bars. At first, Dean expects the worse, but in the end, he learns that prison may have perks of it's own.
1. A New Prisoner

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Supernatural**

**Warning: This is a slash story. If you don't like these types of stories, please don't read it. This is an AU story. **

**There will be swearing, talk/description of rape and/or possible attempted rape, violence and other prison activities. **

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle for all her hard work.**

**Author's Notes: The idea for this story was given to me by ****Kenny Skye Jenzen, a member of the Facebook group, DESTIEL FOREVER from a picture they posted**.

**Pairings: Dean/Castiel, Gabriel/Sam/Lucifer and hinted, Crowley/Bobby**

**Rating: Rated for T for now, but may, later on change to M.**

**Story Notes: Dean Winchester is a high class conman, who has spent most of his life wooing victims out of their hard earned cash. But all of that is about to change when his luck runs out and he ends up behind bars. At first, Dean expects the worse, but in the end, he learns that prison may have perks of it's own. **

**The Prison Gang**

**Chapter 1: A New Prisoner**

Dean Winchester couldn't believe it. How could they? How could they find him guilty of fraud? FRAUD, of all things! He was an artist. A master of his craft and to be called nothing better than a conman was disrespectful, let alone an insult.

Feeling uncomfortable, Dean shifted slightly in his seat. He wasn't used to travelling like this. In this type of transport. Dean was more used to high class vehicles, like Rolls-Royces and Limousines. Not in the back of a van. Let alone a prison van.

The van bounced 'round, causing the chains on his arms and legs to clank together, reminding Dean where he was and why. He still couldn't believe he couldn't charm his way out of that situation. Husband or no husband, why the hell did she call the cops. Normally women were glad to find him under their beds.

As the van came to a stop, Dean and the other prisoners moved to one side and back to the other. They could then hear the prison gates rattling open, and then the bus moving forward a short distance before stopping again. Blinking, the prisoners were blinded by the sun as the guards open the back door of the transport van.

"Everyone out," the guard demanded, "and line up."

Slowly the prisoners climbed out of the van and lined up. Dean was the last one out and just as he positioned himself in the line, another guard stepped forward. The guard looked up and down the line, pausing at each prisoner for a moment before moving on to the next.

"Welcome to Heaven Prison. I'm Officer Main and I am your worst nightmare. You do as you are told and you don't cause trouble, you will be treated fairly. BUT! If you cause any sort of trouble in my prison, you will pay. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," the prisoner's all said in unison.

"Good, now...look to your left. What you see, is what you have left behind. Your old life. Your freedom. Your rights and your families." Officer Main watched as all the prisoners but one looked towards the gates they had just come though. Smirking, he knew that this was going to be the one that will cause trouble. "Now, look to your right. That will be your home for the time you are with us. Once you go inside those doors, whatever happens, stays inside." Again, he watched as the prisoners turned to look at the actual prison. This time, even Dean looked. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Good, now turn to your right and follow the prisoner in front of you."

The prisoners turned as they were told, making Dean the leader. Officer Main walked in front of Dean. Using his hand, he made Dean look at him.

"Follow me," he commanded to make sure that this prisoner knew that he was in control.

He then turned around and Dean followed him. Inside, the prisoners were given their new clothing and then they lined up to surrender all their possessions, clothes included. Then one by one they were led through the locked door.

Dean watched as everything he owned got placed into a large envelope and sealed in front of him. The officer on the other side of the window had him to sign over the seal. He was then walked through the door and to another window. There he was given a set of sheets and a pillowcase, a blanket and a small bag with a toothbrush, toothpaste, two in one shampoo, a cake of soap and a comb.

"Sign here," the officer said as he pointed on a paper. "These are your items and you are responsible for them."

Dean just signed the form and picked up his items. Then Officer Main led Dean deeper into the prison. As they walked, Dean felt Officer Main's hand on his shoulder.

"I have a feeling...that you will be the one that will cause trouble, and I don't like trouble."

"I don't understand. I..."

Dean felt himself being swung around and slammed into the wall. The items he was carrying, now on the floor. His right arm is pinned behind his back and a knee is in his thigh, Officer Main's breath is hot against his skin and his words were harsh.

"Look here, pretty boy. If you think those good looks and that charm of yours is going to protect you in here, you're wrong. I can see you only making it 'til tomorrow before you're someone's bitch. And trust me, no one will come to your rescue. Not a guard and not another prisoner. So pull up your socks. I'm sure you will like it up your...well, you know what I mean." Dean swallowed hard. Sweat was running down his face. "Good, I think I have your attention, now pick up your things and let's go."

Dean felt himself being pulled away from the wall; he bent down and picked up the items and they started walking again. He was determined not to let Officer Main get to him, so he stood up straight and held his head high.

As they made their way through the walkway, Dean could swear someone was watching him. Sure all the prisoner's eyes were on him as he passed their cells and the comments and wolf whistles were a little unnerving, but the feeling of someone watching him was intense. It was like those eyes were piercing through the crowd and straight into his heart.

With every step he took, the feeling grew. He wanted to look around, but knew it would be useless. Maybe it was one of the men that Officer Main just warned him about, but Dean didn't have time to dwell on it, as they stopped in front of a cell.

The cell was small. It contained a set of bunk beds and in the corner a toilet and two desks and chairs. One desk had books, a light and some papers on it. At least he had a cell-mate and talking about his cell mate, Dean looked at the man sitting on the bottom bunk.

He was young, had short, brown hair and was dressed in the same orange jumpsuit like his own. At first, Dean thought that the kid would be a pushover. That was, until he stood up and smiled. Man, was this kid tall and that smile...Wow, Dean was sure that the kid would be able to charm him with that smile.

"Open cell 505," Officer Main called out and Dean watched as the cell door slid open. Officer Main then pushed him into the cell. "Close cell 505." As the door closed, Main's eyes never left Dean. "This is your cell. If you are told to go to your cell, you come here, nowhere else. Your cell mate is Samuel Weston. I will go now and let you two get to know each other." With that, Officer Main walked away.

Dean can still feel the eyes on him, but the stare wasn't as intense as before. Turning, he came face to chest with his cell mate.

"Hi, I'm Samuel, but you can call me Sam." Dean looked down at the offered hand.

"Dean, Dean Winchester," Dean said as he took the hand, but it was a mistake. Before he could react, Sam had him pinned against the wall. Again, his items were on the floor, but that was the least of his problems. A shank made out of a broke piece of metal and a toothbrush against his neck was his main problem right then. _'This is stupid,'_ Dean thought.

"We'll get along just fine as long as you don't touch my stuff, understand?"

Because Dean didn't answer quickly enough, Sam twisted his arm even higher. "Did you hear me?" Sam whispered harshly in Dean's ear.

"Yes, I heard you," Dean growled back.

"Good."

Sam started to relax his grip and Dean took advantage of this. Pulling his pinned arm down hard, knocked Sam off balance, giving Dean the upper hand. He swung around, colliding his free elbow with Sam's cheek causing him to stumble backwards. Wiping the small amount of blood away, Sam surprised Dean by giving him an approving smile as if he was hoping that Dean would fight back.

So the two of them stood there. Dean, ready for Sam to attack him again. Sam smiling, one hand on his face, cradling his wounded lip and cheek, nodding.

"I think they're right. You might be the one."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll find out later when he is ready for you to know. But I'm not joking," Dean watched as the smile disappeared, replace with a look seriousness. "Don't touch my stuff and we'll get along just fine." Sam then sat down at the desk and started writing. "Oh, by the way, the top bunk..."

"Is yours," Dean answered.

"No, I hate heights. I have the bottom one."

"Thanks," Dean said as he picked up his stuff and put it on the top bunk. He then went to sit down on the bottom bunk to think about what had just happened. But remembering what Sam had said, he decided to grab the other chair and sat on it instead.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	2. An Interesting Lunch

**Chapter 2: An Interesting Lunch**

Dean had never been in jail, let alone prison, before so what was he supposed to do. He had no books to read. Nothing to write on and even if he did, he had no one to write to. He took a few moments to put away his items, make his bed and, since he had nothing else to do, he decided to check out his cell-mate.

The one thing that Dean prided himself for, was to be able to read people and from what he had seen of Sam, he was all bark, but no bite. He was sure that Sam was in for some sort of white collar crime and even though he was strong, Dean doubted that Sam would have been in many fights. Not even here in prison, which seemed strange. Sam was a pretty boy. Especially with those green eyes of his. Another thing he noticed was that Sam was watching him. So when Sam decided to speak, Dean wasn't all that surprised.

"We'll be going to lunch soon."

"Really, and...what would that be?"

"Today is Tuesday, so..." Dean watched as Sam thought about his answer. "If we're lucky, corn beef and salad sandwiches, if not, just salad sandwiches."

"Ok, I can handle that. Can I ask you a question?"

"Computer hacking."

"Sorry?"

"You were going to ask what I'm in for, right." For the first time, Sam actually looked at Dean.

There was that smile again. That childlike smile which made Dean want to protect him like a big brother would. Again, it still amazed him that Sam hadn't been beaten up or worse.

"Actually, I already guessed that you're in here for some sort of white collar crime. What I was going to ask you was, you don't look like a fighter, so ..."

"I use my brains, not my strength. You never been in prison before?"

"No!"

"Okay! So...what are you in for?"

"The way you were talking earlier, I thought you already knew why I was here."

Now Dean was sure that Sam was just playing with him. The smirk was now accompanied by a small laugh and the look of 'you got me there'. "I've an idea why." Dean watched as Sam turned his chair around, lent back, stretching his legs out straight and crossed his arms. "Why don't you confirm my superstitions?"

Smiling back, Dean felt like he had Sam's full attention. Standing up, he walked over to the bunks and lent against them. "A woman found me under her bed."

"Okay, I thought you were here for fraud, not rape."

"It would've been attempted rape, but it was fraud I was done for." Dean stood there shaking his head. "I still can't believe that I couldn't seduce her. Her husband was so easy."

Realising what he just said, Dean looked at the man that was staring straight at him. The smirk was still there, but now Sam's head was tilted to the side and his eyebrow was nearly touching the top of his head.

"Don't think that's a bad thing in here. It could be what saves you."

"Being bi?" Dean inquired.

"Yep. Fine one of the controllers out there and offer yourself to them. They'll use you, but they'll also protect you."

"Is that what you did?"

"In a way. I have two fighting over me, so...until whichever one wins, I'm the winner. As I said...I use my brains."

"Well, I better use mine and get you to point yours out so I don't hit on the wrong men." Just then the cell door slide open.

"Lunch time, and don't worry, you'll know who they are."

Sam stood up and headed towards the open cell door. Dean pushed off the bed and followed. They had barely gone past two cells before a tall, skinny man joined them. Dean watched as Sam blushed slightly when the man wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close and whispering something in his ear.

Two more cells down and another man fell into step with Sam. Being a little shorter, this man wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and Sam put his arm around the shorter man's shoulder. So there they were, Sam in between two men walking down a crowded walkway like they had nothing to worry about.

Dean, on the other hand, was slowly getting left behind and being pushed this way and that. Finally, a foot under his and he was down. He didn't see the first blow coming, but he was ready for the next one. As it come down, Dean twisted around, catching it as it hit the metal floor beneath him. He then rolled back over onto the arm, bringing his attacker and a few other prisoners, down.

By the time anyone had a chance to recover, the guards were over them all. Dean felt himself being pulled to his feet. Turning to look at who had hold of him, Dean was greeted by the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

"RIGHT!" The blue eyed guard yelled. "For you newbies, I'm Warden Novak and I won't take this behaviour in my block. Now get to lunch."

The other prisoners started to move off, but Dean couldn't. Warden Novak still had hold of his arm. Breaking the eye contact, Dean looked behind the man holding him to find Sam, his two men and another one standing there watching.

"Watch yourself," The warden said, bringing Dean's eyes back to his. "Prison can be a very dangerous. If you're not careful, it could kill you or...if you are the right person, it could be a rewarding place to be." Not too sure what to say, Dean just nodded and the Warden let him go. "Now, go and get lunch."

"Yes, sir," Dean replied and as soon as the warden let him go, Dean stepped around him and walked over to Sam. As they started to walk away, Dean caught, out of the corner of his eye, Sam nodding to the Warden and the Warden nodding back. He knew that if he asked right now, he didn't have a fighting chance to win, but back in the cell, Dean would be getting some sort of answer.

Lunch was just how Sam described it and, except for a few scuffles, everything went fine. They got their food and sat down to eat. Dean couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. There was Sam, with the two men sitting either side of him. It was now that Dean had a chance to have a better look at them.

The taller one looked tough, like he had fought the devil himself and won. Scars on his face and the killer look in his eyes showed he was a fighter. Someone that could easily protect someone he cared about.

The other one was different. Although Dean could see that he could look after himself, Dean had a funny feeling he, like Sam, used their brains, more than brawn to defend themselves. There was something else about him and as soon as he smiled, Dean could see it. The laughter. The mischief. The deadliness. This man was dangerous. Very dangerous.

No one spoke until the other one joined them at the table and sat down next to Dean. Seeing that Dean was looking at him, this man turned to face him and with an extended hand said, "Hi, I'm Crowley."

Dean blinked a few times before taking the shorter man's hand. "Dean, Dean ..."

"Winchester, I know." The man's voice was full of confidence and an air of arrogance.

"How …?"

"Dean," Sam interrupted. "This is Crowley the King. He was a big drug king lord at one time, but not now. Now, he's just the king of his own cell.

Dean watched as Crowley turned and looked at Sam "Careful, sweet cheeks, I can still take you down if I wanted to."

"Back off, Crowley," Sam's killer boyfriend snarled. "You touch one hair on his precious head and I'll ..."

"We," Sam's other man piped in."

"Right! WE will kill you."

Sam just sat there smiling like a school girl that had two jocks fighting over her.

"You two really scare me. Call your dogs off, Moose."

"Right...that's it," the killer one said as he stood up and leaned over the table.

"Come on, Lucie. You're all bark and ..."

"Sit down," Sam growled loudly. Crowley and...Lucie both turned to face Sam, who was looking down at his plate, arms flat on the table and hand clenched in fists. When neither men moved, Sam spoke again. "Crowley, Lucifer, I said sit down."

Dean could see Sam's other boyfriend move slightly away. Dean also saw a small glimmer of fear reflected in his eyes before he looked down like a kicked puppy. Maybe he had Sam figured out all wrong.

Crowley and Lucifer looked at each other and sat back down. Even though there was noise going on all around them, Dean could feel the silence between the four men he was sitting with. Sam still had his fists clenched, while Crowley and Lucifer were like the other now, hands in their laps and heads down. After a few uncomfortable moments, Sam relaxed, drew in a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm sorry, Dean. This gang is normally a lot...calmer."

"Sure it is. The pups usually stop playing when the top dog barks." Dean smirked at Sam to see his reaction. Only to be rewarded with Sam's own smirk.

"Well, we better eat. Time is nearly up." Everyone started to eat again, before Sam added, "Oh and by the way, this is Lucifer, he's a...hit-man of sorts and this one," Sam said as he pulled the unnamed man close. "Is Gabriel the Trickster. Best conman I've ever known."

"That sounds like a challenge." Dean said, tilting his head to one side.

"Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't. We will see," Sam said before finishing off his sandwich.

"Line up and return your trays. Move it!" A guard yelled out.

"Everyone stood up, emptied off their trays and moved back towards the cells.

"So is this it?" Dean asked.

"No, later we go out to the exercise yard, then it will be dinner, showers and then back to the cells, then lights out. On different days we've work, go to the library and a few other activities; other than that...yes, this is now your life."

As they got closer to their cells, Dean watched as Sam first kissed Gabriel and then Lucifer goodbye. Then they were back at their own cell. Standing outside the cell was Warden Novak.

"I heard that there was trouble at lunch?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle. Just Crowley and Lucie having their usual spat."

Warden Novak nodded before moving his eyes to Dean. "What about you. Do you say it was just a...small spat?"

"I'm new here, so...I really can't say."

"I will check with Crowley, Lucifer and Gabriel about what they say." As he passed Dean, Novak, placed a finger on Dean's chest. Looking him straight in the eyes, Novak then whispered in Dean's ear. "I'm watching you boy." and with that, he walked away.

Dean watched Novak until he disappeared into Lucifer's cell. When he turned back, Sam had already entered their cell. A few moments later Dean joined him, the cell door closing behind him.

"I've romanced, wined and dined the richest men and women in the country, but I have to admit that was the most interesting lunch I've ever had."

"Just a normal day here," Sam replied as he sat down on his bed. "I think you're going to be okay. You do seem to know how to hold yourself."

"Is that a compliment? You're not planning on adding me to your harem, are you?"

Sam let out a small chuckle. "You're not my type and if you didn't realise it, I already have my hands full with Lucie and Gabie. Anyway, I suggest you get some rest. The exercise yard is a tough place."

"Thanks, but as you said, I can handle myself," Dean replied as he walked over and sat down on his chair again.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	3. Trouble in the Exercise Yard

**Chapter 3: Trouble in the Exercise Yard**

From the moment they walked out of their cells, to lining up and then marching towards the door, Dean felt the eyes on him. He knew a lot of the prisoners were sizing him up, not just to see if they could beat him in a fight, but also as their bitch. Something Dean wasn't planning on becoming any time soon.

Dean didn't like the exercise yard. Other than the fact that it was hot and there was very little shade to hide from the sun, there were a lot of prisoners he hadn't yet seen. They were all in their little groups, just like the prison movies he had watched. He also noticed that Sam wasn't joking when, at lunch, he referred those at the table as 'the gang'.

He had stayed with Sam as they made their way across the yard to where Crowley, Lucifer and Gabriel were waiting. As they walk, Dean scanned the area. There was, by the look of it, five main gangs. Six if you count Sam's. Then you had the stragglers. The ones that were new or just hadn't fit into a gang. The funny thing was, there were more stragglers than in all the gangs combined.

Just before they reached the others, Sam stopped and turned to face Dean.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I...I thought ..." It hadn't even crossed Dean's mind that he wasn't part of Sam's gang. It had just felt natural. Like they were meant to be part of the same team. But with Sam confronting him like this, Dean was thrown for a sixer.

"I don't know what you thought, but you're not part of my gang. At least not yet." Sam was serous. There was no smile. Just a stare that even Dean had to turn away from. "Why don't you go out there," Sam said as he glanced behind Dean, "and see if you can make a friend or two."

"Umm...sure." This wasn't what Dean was expecting. Right now, he felt like he was back in school and the lonely kid sitting by himself because no one wanted to play with him.

With a pat on Dean's arm, Sam just gave him a small smile and then, without a word, Sam walked away. Dean watched as Sam joined his group, but unlike the show at lunch, the interaction between the four men was completely different.

Lucifer and Gabriel didn't flank Sam. In fact, they kept their distance, sitting on the opposite side of the table with Crowley sitting next to Sam. They huddled close to each other, talking, but from what Dean could see, there was no physical contact at all. Even with Crowley's back to him, Dean could also see that the smaller man was tense and the way he was slamming his fists on the table, he wasn't happy.

Dean could have just stood there watching them. Try to figure them out. No longer was Sam the top dog, in fact, it was more like they were just friends. But Dean's train of thought was interrupted as a hand landed heavily on his shoulder.

"So, you are one of the new guys," came the harsh voice behind him. Turning Dean found a very large mountain of a man standing there. And with him were another seven men of varies sizes.

Swallowing hard, Dean figured that this was one of the controllers Sam was talking about. He was a big man, Dean couldn't deny that. Big and hairy. Not the type of man Dean would like naked all over him. He was sure he could handle all of them if it came down to a fight, but it was his first day and the idea of getting into trouble really didn't appeal to him. So hopefully his charm will do it right now.

"Yes, I am," Dean said smiling. "I'm Dean."

The leader started to laugh and his men joined in. Then they just stopped. "Wrong."

"Wrong, I ..." Dean took a step backwards as the leader moved towards him, only to run into one of the leader's men that had gone around and was standing behind him.

"I think I will call you...Dana, and you will call me Boss. Because from now on, you're my bitch." Boss reached out and gripped Dean's face.

"You don't want me," Dean said through gritted teeth since he couldn't open his mouth. "I'm not your type."

"Really," Boss breathed into Dean's face. "And what type is that?"

Boss's face was now just inches from Dean's. It was so close that Dean couldn't just feel and smell his breath, he could taste it. When he didn't answer, Boss moved closer, pressing his lips against Dean's.

This is what Dean was waiting for. He bit down hard on Boss's lip, just as he brought up his knee. From the shock and pain, Boss stumbled back and Dean took this moment to use the man that was holding him, so he could lift both of his feet off the ground and kick Boss further away.

Boss went flying back into his men, while the force made both Dean and the one holding him, fall to the ground. But because Dean was expecting it, he was quick to recover and with two punches knocked him out.

Now, Dean just stood there. He was in the middle of the exercise yard of a prison, facing off against a gang leader and his men.

"I'm the type that will fight back or worse," Dean gave his best smart ass smirk.

"Worse?"

"When you're not expecting it, I will bite it off." Dean bared his teeth as his eyes wandered down Boss's body, stopping when it reached his groin.

Boss stared at Dean. Did he really just hear that the newbie just say that he would bite off his...he is a sweet piece, but not worth the trouble. "I'll get you later," he growled at Dean and then he walked off, tending to his busted lip.

Dean looked around the yard. Every prisoner's and guard's eyes were on him and the blood that was still running down his chin. Wiping the blood off, Dean bowed his head and moved to a quiet corner of the yard. He hated it when he was the centre of attention. Unless he was wooing a target that is.

The yard only stayed quiet for a few moments, before another fight broke out. This one really did surprise Dean.

"He's mine, you little geek." Lucifer growled as he gripped the front of Gabriel's shirt.

"You big bag of dicks, Sammy is mine and mine only," Gabriel barked back.

"Stop it!" But neither of the men listened to Sam.

Instead, Lucifer threw a punch, hitting Gabriel right on the cheek. He would've been flat on the ground if it hadn't been the fact that Lucifer still had a good grip on him. But Gabriel got his own back by following Dean's example and kicking Lucifer between the legs. This did cause Lucifer to let him go, but it was only for a second, since Gabriel pounced on Lucifer and tackled him to the ground. All the while, both kept claiming that Sam was theirs and theirs alone.

As the guards swooped in to pull them apart, Dean just shook his head. He didn't understand it. Sure Sam was cute, but he was way prettier out of the two of them. So why couldn't someone like Gabriel, or even Lucifer, want to fight over him like that?

As he stood, a guard walked up to him and before he could straighten up, two hands were pinning him against the fence. "As I told you before, no one will come to your defence." Officer Main then punched Dean in the stomach before walking off.

Dean dropped to the ground holding his stomach. He was in so much pain and had his eyes clenched closed, he didn't notice someone else walk up to him.

"I see you have made two enemies on your first day. You have done well, Squirrel."

Opening his eyes, Dean looked up to see Crowley standing over him. Swallowing down the bile in his throat, Dean tried to calm his stomach down. But he was aware of Crowley crouching down beside him.

"Officer Main isn't an officer you want to piss off, understand?"

"I don't need advice from someone like you," Dean snarled as he stood back up again.

"Right! Thanks to these two...you have to go back to your cells early today! So move it!" Officer Main yelled.

Dean stood, holding onto the fence for support, as he watched the other prisoners walk towards the door. The only ones that weren't moving were Gabriel and Lucifer, who still had guards around them. Whereas, Sam was walking his way.

"They're off to solitary confinement," Sam said smiling. Dean thought that it was a little funny that Sam was happy to see his boyfriends being shipped off to solitary confinement. But from what he had seen, maybe not. "Come on, we better get moving," Sam said as he reached out to Dean.

Dean just brushed off Sam's offer of help and walked away from him. He had already made the mistake of trusting Sam once, but not again. Just as he was about to walk through the door, a hand stopped him. Looking up, Dean saw it was Warden Novak...again.

Warden Novak's eyes wondered over Dean's form slowly, before Dean started to collapse.

"You two, get him to the infirmary."

"Yes, sir," Sam and Crowley answered and Dean just let them half lead and half carry him away.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	4. The Day, Ends

**Chapter 4: The Day, Ends**

Dean's brain felt like it was trying to escape, pounding and pounding against his skull trying hard to get out. Groaning, he carefully opened his eyes, only to promptly close them. The light felt like someone was stabbing him with needles and didn't help the pounding at all.

The last time Dean remembered feeling this way, he had been out on a drinking session with a young twenty something husband and wife duo. Man that was one of a hell of a night and he walked away with well over one million dollars for the fun. Man, he will never forget them.

When the pounding eased to a mild throbbing, Dean tried opening his eyes again. This time the light wasn't as assaulting and he was able to see the room around him. As he checked out the room, his sight fell on someone he didn't want to see.

"What are you doing here?" Dean growled, winching slightly in pain.

"He's awake, Doc," Sam called out before directing his attention back to Dean. "I'm here because you are here."

"Well...I don't want you here."

"Sorry, no choice. No prisoner can be in the infirmary without another prisoner present and since I'm your cell-mate, well...I get the job." Sam gave Dean one of his trade mark smiles.

Dean gave Sam the best death glare he could give. He was angry. Angry at Sam for not helping him. Angry for the betrayal he was feeling and angry at himself for letting his guard down. He was taught at a young age not to trust anyone. It was his number one rule and he had just thrown it out the window because he was a little scared, but not anymore.

"That look won't work with me," Sam said as the doctor joined them. "I deal with Lucifer on a daily basis. I really don't fear anything anymore."

"I saw that. You don't even care about your boyfriends. Do...you?" Dean breathed just as the doctor looked at the bump on Dean's head, causing a sharp pain to shoot straight to his brain.

"Of course I care for them!" Sam snapped. Anger burned in his eyes. "Why in the world would you think I don't?"

"Sam!"

Dean, Sam and the doctor turned to see Officer Novak standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, it's just..."

"Sit down," Novak said indicating towards a chair. Sam did as he was told, but never took his eyes off Dean.

Officer Novak then looked around the room. Once he was sure that no one was watching them he said, "Benny, how is he?"

"He will be fine. Just a nasty bump on the head. Some bad bruising on his stomach. I'm guessing that it was Office Main that hit him."

"Yes. So what caused him to collapse, not that I can't work out what caused it?"

"His drug report came back as...cocaine."

"WHAT!" Dean shouted as he sat up more. "I don't do drugs." Dean snarled through anger and pain.

"No one said you did," Novak snapped back. "When you got in that scuffle with Boss, you got blood on you. How?"

"I bit his lip. Why?"

"That's how the drug got into you. He had it in his blood and it went into your blood stream when you bit him. Oh, by the way, I'm Doctor Benny Carl."

"So what happens now?" Dean asked dismissing the doctor introducing himself.

"Charming. You're going to have a handful with this one, Castiel."

"We will see."

Dean started to feel a little uncomfortable with the three sets of eyes staring at him. It was like he was there, but not. Like they were assessing him for something. The last time he felt this way was standing in line waiting to be picked for kick ball. He was always the last to be picked and it was the same feeling right now. They were trying to work out if they should pick him.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No! I will be organising a drug test for Boss. Do you want to put in a complaint about the officer that punched you?"

Dean, for some reason, looked over to Sam, who was shaking his head.

"No, I don't want to cause any trouble." Dean then looked down at the sheet that was covering him. He felt like a little child.

"Okay, Benny, once he's clear, let Officer Sturt know so he can escort them back to their cell."

"Will do, Castiel," After Officer Novak left, Benny turned back to Dean. "I will test your blood a few more times and then you should be right to go back to your cell."

"Benny ..." Dean said without thinking.

"That's Doctor or Doctor Carl to you. I wouldn't be too fresh around here."

"Sorry, Doctor. What will happen to me?"

"If you mean the drugs, nothing much. You don't have too much in your system, so you should be fine."

"Thanks," Dean wanted so bad to ask what was really going on, but maybe it was better that he didn't know.

After leaving Dean, Sam and Benny, Officer Novak made his way down to solitary confinement. There were only two prisoners down there, Lucifer and Gabriel, but they needed to make plans and this was the best place to do it. He also wanted their honest opinion about Dean Winchester.

Two hours later, Sam was helping Dean onto his bed.

"I thought you said no one touches your stuff."

"No good putting you on the top and having to take you back to the infirmary again tonight. I can handle one night on the top bunk. Just do me a favour."

"What's that?"

"Next time, don't put any person in your mouth. You don't know what they have taken or where they have been." Sam smiled.

"I'll agree with that. Can I have my own pillow?"

"Sure," Sam said as he patted Dean's arm.

Sam then reached up to the top bunk and pulled down Dean's pillow. As he did, something hit the floor. Sam looked down and Dean leaned over the edge of the bed at it. The item was a chain with a medal. Picking it up, Dean shook his head.

"This isn't mine."

"It is now."

"What …?" Dean saw the smirk on Sam's face. "What does this mean?"

"Kept it. Wear it. It will protect you."

"How?"

"You have been chosen. One of the top dogs has chosen you and no, it's not Boss. But this one, it's a good one. He will look after you. Trust me. There is no one better."

"Who is he?"

"You will find out soon enough. Now, get some sleep."

That was all Sam said before he handed Dean his pillow and then walked back to his desk to do some writing.

Dean just laid there, looking at the medal. It had the image of an angel on both side. Soon, Dean fell into a deep sleep.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	5. A Shocking End to the Week

**Chapter 5: A Shocking End to the Week**

Dean spent the next week avoiding trouble. He still sat with Sam's gang for mealtimes, but kept to himself when they were out in the exercise yard. But just because he kept to himself, didn't mean he wasn't watching and learning.

He had taken Sam's advice and started wearing the angel and just like Sam said, the others left him alone and he spent the whole time watching.

Watching how the prison worked.

Watching how the prisoners interacted with each other.

And watching Sam and his gang.

There was something very wrong with the way things were with them. One moment Sam seemed to be in charge, the next moment, it seemed that either Lucifer or Gabriel called the shots. Out of all the gangs in the prison, theirs just...didn't make sense. Another thing he noticed was that Novak was always watching him and would turn and walk away whenever Dean would look at him.

They were in the exercise yard a week later when a fight between Lucifer and Sam broke out. Everyone in the yard stopped whatever they were doing and watched. As the fight intensified, Gabriel and Crowley tried to break it up, only to make it worse. In the end the guards broke it up and all four were sent to solitary confinement.

For the first time, Dean was alone in his cell, alone at mealtimes and he was feeling the loneliness. He could feel eyes on him. Eyes he was starting to fear.

The next day, Dean was relaxing at his desk when the door to the cell opened. Sam walked in, took one glance at Dean and without a word just walked over to his bed and sat down. Dean moved his eyes from Sam to Novak. Both men had the same expression on their faces. The look of disappointment and pain.

"When I get news on Gabriel, I will let you know," was all Novak said before closing the door and walking away.

Dean looked back at Sam. He looked devastated and like he had been to hell and back. He had cuts and bruises all over his face and hands. The bruises, Dean understood, but the cuts? They just didn't fit right.

Licking his lips, he stood up and walked over to the bunks. Leaning against the bunks with his forearm and concern etched on his face, Dean asked. "What happened?"

"It doesn't...none of your business," Sam snapped through gritted teeth. Dean could see that Sam was trying to hold back tears. "Anyway, you wouldn't understand," Sam finished off, before falling down face first into his pillow.

"Sam, we may not be friends, just cell-mates, but I can see that you went into solitary with bruises and you have come out with cuts. Something happened."

"I just told you," Sam said sitting up, "that...you're not one of us. Not yet anyway and you just won't understand."

"What...that a guard had beaten you up. I have to be in a special group for that?"

"A guard...what...no," Sam said shaking his head. "No, you got it wrong and …"

"Winchester, you're wanted," Officer Main interrupted.

Dean looked at Sam. "You going to be okay?"

"I will be. Thanks."

Dean nodded, straightened up and walked over to the door. It opened and he walked out. Officer Main indicated which way for him to go and they walked away.

"I'm needed in the showers?"

"Yeah, I have some piping that needs cleaning out," Main said as he grabbed Dean around the neck with his nightstick.

Dean tried to fight free, but with the lack of oxygen, he was losing the fight really quick. Just before he blacked out, Main pushed him flat on the ground. Dean then felt Main's knee in the middle of his back.

"This might protect you from the other prisoners," Main said as he snatched the angel from around Dean's neck. "But it won't protect you from me."

Dean could hear the angel striking the wall of the shower. He then felt Main's hand slowly moving under his pants.

Meanwhile, Officer Novak returned to let Sam know how Gabriel was doing.

"Sam, Gabriel is going to be fine, but will be in the infirmary for a few days. It was a close one and...where is Dean?" he asked when he realised that Dean was missing.

"Main came and got him. I thought that...I thought you requested to see him." Sam stood up as the reality of the danger for Dean, hit.

Before Sam could say anything else, Novak was gone. He rushed around the other guards and found out where Officer Main had taken Dean. With five other officers, Novak headed towards the showers.

Just as they entered the showers, Novak and the guards separated to look for Main and Dean. It didn't take long to find them when the sound of Dean's muffled voice started to echo around.

"No! Stop...you...can't."

Main was on top of Dean. Both men had their pants down and Main had his nightstick against the back of Dean's neck.

"Keep still you whore. I promise you this, I'm going to really enjoy ..."

Dean felt all the pressure lift off him and when he rolled over to pull up his pants, he was shocked at the sight before him.

With his pants still around his knees, Main was up against the wall, being held there by Novak. It wasn't long before the other officers arrived and took control of Main. It was a good thing too. As Novak looked like he was about to kill Main.

Shocked, Dean allowed one of the other officers to help him up. Shivering, both from being wet and cold, Dean walked over to Novak.

"Thank you," Dean whispered since his throat was very sore.

Novak looked at him. Anger, burning deep in his eyes, but when he saw Dean, the fire seemed to go out. "Get him to the infirmary and ..." Novak said as he grabbed Dean's arm, "I suggest you report this one."

Dean just nodded his understanding and then let the officer lead him away.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	6. Bringing Dean into the Gang

**Chapter 6: Bringing Dean into the Gang**

"If you keep coming to my infirmary, people are going to start talking," Doctor Carl said smiling at Dean who was sitting on one of the beds.

Dean just shook his head. He nearly got raped and the doctor is making a dating joke. What's next? Novak telling him that it was his angel medal that was left under his pillow?

Doctor Carl reached out to check a small cut on Dean's arm and in a self-defence reaction, Dean twisted the doctor's arm behind his back, pinning him against the wall. The doctor didn't fight back, he just stood there, as still as he could.

The next thing Dean knew, a hand was gently placed on his shoulder and then that gravelly voice entered his ears.

"Easy there, Dean. I know you just went through a traumatic experience, but taking it out on the doctor that is trying to help you, won't help."

Dean turned his head, only to be greeted by those blue eyes. They were filled with anger, concern and compassion. He wasn't sure if he should be scare or honoured that all three seemed to be directed straight at him. Letting go of the doctor, Dean turned completely to face Officer Novak.

"Sorry, I ..." Movement out of the corner of his eye, distracted Dean. It was Gabriel and another prisoner. Gabriel looked like he had been through the ringer. His body was covered in cuts and bruises. A lot worse than Sam looked. Gabriel was sitting on the edge of a bed with the other prisoner giving him support. "What the...what is going on here?"

"I will explain later. We can't talk in front of prisoner Howard." Novak whispered, bringing Dean's eyes back to him. Then in a normal voice, "Now, let Doctor Carl check you over and document all your injuries."

"Ok," Dean answered back.

He was angry. Angry that this had happened to him. Angry for letting his guard down again, to let this happen to him. Angry, because he knew in his heart that he wouldn't have been the only one that this had happened to.

After Dean sat back down on the bed, Doctor Carl stretched in order to relax his muscles. Dean listened as the older man's bones cracked, before he went back to check the cut.

"I'm sorry, Doctor," Dean apologised.

"Don't worry about it. As Officer Novak said, you've just been through a traumatic situation. Now, did Officer Main …"

"No, he didn't...I mean," Dean took a deep breath. "Other than touching me...in the front. He didn't get any farther."

"Good," When Doctor Carl saw the confused look on Dean's face, he explained a little better. "Good, for you. It will be easier for you to recover. At least we can finally get rid of that creep."

Dean couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face.

"Well, while you clean him up, I will take Prisoner Howard back to his cell," Novak said to Doctor Carl. He then spoke to Dean. "You will be staying in the infirmary tonight. So that means you and Gabriel will be the two prisoners."

"What happens if you have more than two?"

"That's fine too. It's just you can't have only one prisoner here alone. It's to protect the prisoner and the doctors. So either one has a witness if something happens."

"Oh, okay," Dean replied. He was rewarded with a smile from Novak before he turned around and started to escort prisoner Howard away. Dean then looked over at Gabriel who looked like he was about to collapse. "Um-mm...Doctor, Gabriel," Dean called out.

"Oh, shit! Gabriel," Doctor Carl swore as he raced to catch the man before he hit the ground. He was quick enough and once he was sure Gabriel was right, Doctor Carl placed him in a wheelchair and pushed him over to where Dean was. "Well, I can keep an eye on him here. Let's get back to you."

"What happened to him and Sam?"

"Why? Why do you care what happened to them?"

"I just...I don't know. Sam had cuts to his face and hands. Just like Gabriel, but he is a lot worse. Something had to have happened to them. Especially since they were supposed to have been in solitary."

"You sound like you care."

"Maybe, I do."

"Sounds like a good quality a leader needs." Dean was surprised to see Novak had brought Sam back with him. Dean watched as Sam walked over to Gabriel and knelt down beside him. "How you doing, baby?" Sam then gave Gabriel a kiss on the forehead.

"Better, just next time...don't throw me out of a window."

"Hey, I might have thrown you out of that window, but I jumped straight out after you."

"You know what, between you two and Lucifer, you have put me off romance for life," Doctor Carl said as he slapped Sam on the back.

"Funny, Benny. So ..." Sam continued as he stood up and looked at Dean. "We're bringing him in to our gang. Hope you know what you are doing, Cas."

"I think I do. We need a leader out there and what happened last night proves it."

"It was a mistake," Sam hissed getting into Novak's face.

"A mistake that nearly killed Gabriel and had you both caught. We can't afford that type of mistake."

Dean was wondering how long this stand-off between prisoner and officer was going to last. Sam towered over Novak, but their faces were so close that you could easily make the mistake that they were about to kiss.

"Calm down you two," Gabriel interrupted. "We need Dean. We need him. Sam, I know you are feeling guilty, but don't. As you said, it was a mistake. I scouted out the place, I made the mistake."

"You're right," Sam signed as he stood up straight. "I'm sorry, Cas, I just ..."

"We're all on our toes right now and with Main's attack on Dean he has just made it worse. But yes, I am bringing him into the gang and ..."

"Hello, I'm sitting right here."

"Sorry, we didn't mean to be ..." Seeing that Dean wasn't really in the mood, Novak dropped his eyes for a second, before looking deep into Dean's eyes. "We have a special...gang. We each have our own special talent and as a group, we ..."

"We continue our life of crime," Gabriel finished off for Novak.

"How?" Dean said confused.

"I get them out of the prison and Crowley has a few men still on the outside that helps out. But...things still go wrong," explained Novak.

"When they do, I'm the one that patches them up," Benny added.

"What happened last night?"

"I scouted out a jewellery store, but somehow I missed something. We got cornered by security guards."

"The only way out was the window, but Gabbie is afraid of heights and I had to ..."

"I got that part. What store?"

"Macey. Why?" Gabriel asked.

"You went through the back?"

"Yes."

"That was your mistake. They have a double silent alarm. If the main one is turned off, the second one is activated."

Dean could see they were thinking about what he had just said. Smiling, Novak nodded his head.

"So, what do you think about our little gang?"

"Sounds interesting, but...isn't Sam here your leader?"

"No, I'm just the computer nerd. I find the places, get the information on the places and deactivate the alarms. Cas is our leader," Sam said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But I can't be out there, I'm needed here in the prison. I need someone that can keep it all together and knows what they are doing. Are you in?"

"I want to think about it, but no matter what, I won't snitch on what you are doing."

"That's fair. Well, I better get you back to the cells, Sam and...I believe this belongs to you," Novak said handing Dean the medal.

"Thanks, I thought Main had...it doesn't matter. Is this top dog that this belongs to, part of your gang?"

"Yes, it's mine," Novak said giving Dean a smile before turning around and walking out with Sam.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	7. Sleep and a Nightmare

**Chapter 7: Sleep and a Nightmare**

Dean couldn't sleep. His head throbbed as the events of the past few weeks swirled around in is mind: His arrest, the trial and then finding himself here in prison with a mad man in charge. Namely...Officer Main. Just the thought of that man's name made Dean shiver with fear, but he didn't want to admit it, so he wrapped his arms around his chest.

The Infirmary was quiet. So quiet that when Gabriel turned over in his bed, Dean could hear it. He could also hear the sound of the pen hitting the wooden desk whenever the doctor put it down. It was way too quiet for Dean's liking.

No matter where he had been in his life, Dean had been happy being on his own. But now, even though he was in the same room with the doctor and Gabriel, that they were in a prison full of people, Dean, for the first time in his life, felt alone, abandon and scared. Even when his father had beaten him or sold him to those men, Dean had never felt this way. He felt like he had been stripped, shamed and abused. All because of that one man.

Sometime during the night, Dean finally gave way to sleep. He hoped that it was just sleep; he hated to dream.

_Dean swung around. He wasn't sure how he got back to the showers, all he knew was the fear that was growing inside of him, especially when he realised that his hands were handcuffed behind his back. A rough hand suddenly grabbed him from behind, pushing him forward. The grip was a strong one and the pain forced him to his knees._

"_You think you can escape me, do you?" the voice growled._

_Dean shivered as he recognised the voice as Officer Main's. At first he froze, but as the man started to walk in front of him, Dean tried to fight back. This only made Main's grip tightened. Then something struck him hard on the head. Dazed, Dean put his hands up to his face just as another blow struck. This time, Main let go of Dean and let out an echoing laugh._

"_Now," Main said as he squatted down. "We're going to finish off our little fun." He then pulled Dean's head back by his hair._

_Dean felt sick. Main had kneeled down and was now straddling his lap. Still pulling Dean's head back by the hair, Main started to lick, suck and bite Dean's neck. The smell of gunpowder and some sort of aftershave, assaulted Dean's nose and Main's free hand made its way down to the waistband of Dean's pants._

"_Please, no," Dean begged as he closed his eyes._

_He could hear and feel Main laugh as he nibbled at Dean's earlobe. "You're mine. You will always be mine," Main whispered, sending a shiver down Dean's body._

_Just as Main's hand slipped under the waistband, Dean felt Main's weight disappear. He could hear some muffled noises and when he got the nerve to open his eyes, he was shocked at the sight that greeted him._

_Lucifer and Gabriel had Main pinned against the wall, while Sam supplied the punches. The next thing he knew, his hands were being released from the handcuffs and two very strong hands were lifting him up. Looking at his saviour, Dean wasn't surprised to see that it was Novak._

"_You're safe now. I've got you." Novak's words had a calming effect and for the first time in his life, Dean felt safe and protected. As he looked deep into those blue eyes, Novak leaned in and Dean closed his eyes in anticipation of the kiss._

When the kiss didn't come, Dean opened his eyes to find Sam looking down at him.

"What …? Where …?"

"Easy," Sam said as he put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "You're still in the infirmary. I'm here to take you back to our cell."

"Right, I was ..."

"Forget it, we all have dreams of getting away from here and if you join our little group, you will, or at least a break every so often."

"You're little group, right, I still haven't made up my mind on that one yet," Dean said, not hiding his scepticism. "Is there any chance of some food?"

"Sorry, you will have to wait until lunch."

"Great! What about going to the toilet before we head off?" Doctor Carl nodded his head and an officer led him to the toilet.

When Dean came out, he couldn't help but be envious as he watched Gabriel and Sam. When Sam saw him, he squeezed Gabriel's hand and lent in for a quick kiss. He then joined Dean and they were taken away.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	8. Tension All Around

**Chapter 8: Tension All Around**

Dean looked around nervously as he and Sam were led back to their cell. He could feel the eyes on him again, but this time it was a lot worse. Whenever he looked at someone he could see the pity in their eyes.

Pity!

They all knew what had happened to him and they pitied him. This was worse than the actual attack in Dean's eyes. Bowing his head, he just couldn't look at any of them and their pity. Walking into the cell, Dean just climbed onto his bed and laid down.

Rolling over to face the wall, Dean slid his hand under his pillow like he always did. But this time he felt some sort of paper. Rolling onto his stomach, he lifted the pillow up and looked at the item. It was an envelope.

Dean looked over at Sam to see what he was doing. Sam, whose slouched body blocked Dean's sight, was busy reading or writing something. Whatever it was, he was too busy, so Dean just shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the envelope. It had his name on it, even if it was barely legible. Opening it up, Dean pulled out a note that was only slightly better to read.

_'Dear Dean,_

_From all the prisoners and a few officers, thank you for doing something the rest of us were afraid to do. _

_We are sorry that Main attacked you, but at least you had the courage to stand up against him and maybe through your courage the rest of us might find the strength to speak up too._

_From the prisoners and guards of Block D'_

Dean smiled. Maybe they didn't pity him. Maybe they were looking up to him. Still, it didn't make him feel any better. What had happened, shouldn't have happened. It should have been dealt with long before he had come along.

Yawning, Dean drifted into a light sleep, only to be awakened in what felt like to him, a few moments later. Truth was, it was a nearly two hours later.

'Time for lunch," Sam said as he saw the confusion in Dean's eyes.

"Lunch...oh, yeah right. Sorry," Dean replied as his mind caught up to him.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?"

"Not really."

"Neither did Gabriel. He said you tossed and turned a lot."

"Funny, I heard him tossing and turning." Dean yawned.

After climbing down, he splashed water on his face and then headed to lunch. As prisoners walked past him, or whenever he walked past a guard, Dean felt a pat on the shoulder. At first, he was expecting someone to attack him, but after a few times, he realised that this was their way to say thank you without saying a word.

Lunch that afternoon was strange. Except for Gabriel, they all sat together again, but this time it was quiet. Crowley just studied his food and even though Lucifer was sitting beside Sam, neither man moved to touch, let alone talk, to the other. Dean had a funny feeling their little gang was broken and Gabriel was the part that was missing.

Once they returned to their cell, Dean sat next to Sam and leaning on the desk he asked, "What happened?"

"Don't know what you mean."

"At lunch, it was like...you were all too afraid to speak to each other. Why?"

"Not your problem, so do you mind," Sam snapped as he reached for a map.

Dean put his hand on the map to stop Sam from taking it. "Look, I've only just met you lot, but from what I've seen you are close. So whatever happened to Gabriel has affected you all. So once again, what happen?"

"I...I made a mistake and both me and Gabriel nearly got caught," Sam whispered as he turned away from Dean. "And because of that mistake, Gabriel got hurt. Hurt bad."

"It was a mistake and just that," Dean said as he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Now, what are you working on?"

"Our next hit, but...what if I make that same mistake again."

"Then we deal with it when it happens. So tell me what you've got."

And until they had to go to the exercise yard, Sam and Dean went over every inch of the map and plan.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	9. The Gift

**Chapter 9: The Gift**

Out in the exercise yard it was the same thing as lunch time. Dean would have a few prisoners come up and give him a pat on the back or, like the Boss, his group just avoided him altogether. It was also the same with Sam and the others.

At first, Dean held back. He was just watching and learning how they were interacting and it wasn't in a good way. Neither of them would talk to Sam, even though he was trying to and if Crowley did go to say something, Lucifer would stop him.

Finally, after having had enough, Dean walked over and sat down beside Sam. He then glared at the other two. He watched with a little satisfaction, as they shifted uncomfortably under his stare. After a couple of seconds, Lucifer lent against the table.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he snarled at Dean. "You're not one of us."

Dean stood up and lent forward so he was really close to Lucifer's face. "What did you just say?" His voice was low and had a feel of danger in it. At least enough for Lucifer to back off a little. "I suggest that you sit down and shut up." Dean then looked at Crowley. "You too!"

Both men looked at each other and did as they were told. Their heads hung down as if they were children getting into trouble, with the occasional glance at each other and Sam. Dean just stared at them for a bit longer. He was relishing the moment, as he knew it wouldn't last long.

"Right!" Lucifer, Crowley and Sam all jumped a little at Dean's sudden snapped word. "I don't know what is going on here completely, but what I do know is, you need to get over yourselves. You are a team, not school kids in the playground."

"But ..."

"But, nothing, Lucifer. A mistake was made and one of you got hurt. It was a mistake and an easy one to make. If anyone is at fault, it's the one that gave you the intel on the place. Their information was outdated and that isn't Sam's fault."

"I know the person that got us the intel, it was good information."

"Yes, it was. Just the fact that the shop had just been robbed a few weeks before and they had undated their security system had been left out. It was a simple mistake, with big consequences. But that wasn't Sam's fault. I went over his plan and it was fine. In fact, it was better than fine, it was a great plan for the information he had and it would have worked."

"So we should just forget that he threw Gabriel out of a window. Should we?" Lucifer barked.

"If he hadn't, what would have happened? Your little game here would have ended and you would have been in a lot more trouble. Gabriel is alive and free, so to speak, but if he had gotten caught ..." Dean watched as all three thought about the end result if Gabriel, or any of them, got caught outside the prison. "I think you understand what I mean. Now, Sam has the details on your new target. Use your head and the day before you go in, have your man on the outside make sure nothing has changed. You can always call it off and when the new information has been accessed and the risk factor taken into account, you can go for it. Otherwise all you're going to do is get caught."

Dean waited for everything he had just said to them to sink in.

"You're right," Crowley breathed out. "I should have had Bobby recheck the information he had given us. I'm sorry, Sam."

"Me too! I should have known that you wouldn't have hurt Gabriel on purpose," Lucifer said reaching out to take Sam's hand.

Sam stared at the offered hand. It was Lucifer's version of the olive branch of peace. He wanted to take it. To...to show that he had forgiven Lucifer for the way he had treated him, but he wasn't ready to do that. Instead, Sam turned away and looked around the exercise yard.

Lucifer clenched his offered hand into a fist a few times, before placing it on his lap. Dean watched as Lucifer swallowed hard and lowered his head. Crowley had also watched what was happening and decided to change the topic, sort of.

"So, you are now with our gang?"

"No!"

Dean's answer even had Sam swinging around to stare at him.

"Then what the hell was all that?" Sam snapped a little louder than he meant to.

"That," Dean snapped back, "was me trying to be a peace keeper. I don't know you. I don't really know what this scam you have going is. As far as I know, you all could be undercover cops just trying to test me."

"Why you …" Sam said as he started to stand up.

"Stop it!" Lucifer said placing a hand on top of Sam's. "He's right."

"What?"

"He's right. He doesn't know us. If he hadn't been put in your cell, we most likely wouldn't even be talking to him. We will give you time, BUT ..." Lucifer spat as he lend in closer to Dean's face. "If you turn us in, watch your back."

Dean didn't get a chance to reply. The guards had called out and it was time to go back to their cells. That and the fact that Lucifer had just walked off with Crowley following him.

"Sorry," Sam said as he took a deep breath, sucking in his checks and pouting out his lips. "With Gabriel in the infirmary, the rest of us are on edge."

"I understand that, but why are you determined to get me into your group?"

"I'll tell you when we get back to our cell."

"Okay and...I hope I helped to solve the problem between you and Lucifer."

"We would have...will be, fine. We just need a break."

The two cell-mates then walked back to their cell in silence. Once the cell's door closed, Sam sat down at his desk and started to write.

"What actually do you do at your desk?" Dean asked as he climbed up to his bunk.

"I write. I read and I draw. It keeps my mind active."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Maybe you should try it. I have a visitor tomorrow, do you have ..."

"No!"

Sam felt that Dean's answer was supplied a little too quickly, but decided not to push him and went back to his writing. That was until Dean's voice caught his attention again.

"What the...hell?"

"Something wrong?" Sam said as he turned around to find Dean holding a block of chocolate. He quickly looked around then in a loud whisper added. "Put that away. You're not allowed to have it."

Dean quickly slipped the chocolate under his pillow. After a quick look around he whispered back.

"It's not mine. It was under my pillow. How did it get there?"

"Officer Novak I guess. He really likes you, so you better get used to finding little gifts under your pillow from now on."

"What...he likes me? As in like, likes me?"

"Yes, can't you see it?"

I just thought he was trying to sweet talk me into joining your gang. Not that he ..."

"Don't take advantage of him. Castiel is more than our way out of here when we do a job. He's a friend. A close friend."

"A close friend that wants me for some reason."

"We need a leader," Sam watched as Dean tilted his head in confusion. "We each have our own talent that we bring to the jobs, but...we need someone to lead us. To keep...what happen to Gabriel from happening again. That's why he wants you. He thinks that you are the final piece to make the team whole."

Dean didn't know what to say. He's never been needed, for anything, before. He just can't see what he could bring to this gang, let alone lead them. Rolling over, Dean closed his eyes. He had these strange feelings growing in his stomach and he wasn't sure if he like them or not.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	10. Are You In Or Out?

**Chapter 10: Are You In Or Out?**

Over the next few months several things happened and Dean took it all in his stride. First up, was the small gifts that Officer Novak kept leaving him. They ranged from chocolates and other small treats to cigarettes and certain...privileges, not that Dean took advantage of all of them. But Officer Novak learnt from the ones Dean rejected and offered more of the ones Dean was willing to use. Especially the private showers.

Dean knew every time Officer Novak was watching. Whether it was in the shower, in the cafeteria or the exercise yard. Sure others watched him, but the feeling of when it was Novak watching was different. It was more intense, more...caring, whereas the other stares had hatred and harm in them. Then of course, there was the flirting.

Never in his lifetime did Dean think he would be in prison, let alone playing romance with one of the guards. But fair go, Novak is one damn good looking prison guard. His one wish right now was that Officer Novak needed to give him a pat down.

The other thing he adjusted to was become a semi member of Sam's gang. They were including him in their plans by talking about them in front of him. He was, also, never left alone. One way or another, they would be with or at least near him, in ear shot, at all times. Dean thought it was sweet how they went about trying to prove to him that they needed him.

Of course, those thoughts only stayed for a while and doubt would set in and he figured out that they were only making sure he wasn't going to hand them over to the authorities. Whatever it was, Dean knew they weren't going to let him out of their sights.

The last thing Dean had to adjust too were the strange feelings he was having. The strange feelings about Sam and his gang and the even stranger feelings he had about Officer Novak. At least these he could avoid and push down. It wasn't like he would have to act on them any time soon. Then, all of a sudden, Dean did have to deal with what he was feeling about Sam and the others.

Why? Simply because they weren't there, or rather, they were, but they were keeping their distance and even Sam had stopped talking to him.

"Sam, what's going on?"

"My name is Samuel, not Sam and I don't know what you mean."

"Really! For the last two months, I couldn't scratch myself without you or one of your guys right there and now...now for the last two days, nothing."

"We've taken it that you don't want in," Sam replied swinging around in his seat. "We've given you time and we see that you want to be by yourself. We needed you, but you evidently don't need or want to be part of the gang. So we've moved on."

"I didn't...I mean ..." Dean let out a sigh. This was hard for him. All his life he had either been used or abused. Never needed or wanted, but now, now he was confused. He actually wanted to be part of their gang. What Sam had said felt like he was being kicked in the stomach. "I want to talk to Novak."

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to him, that's why."

Sam nodded his head, before turning back to his desk. Guessing that he won't get anymore out of Sam tonight, Dean rolled over and drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Dean woke to find, instead of Sam sitting at his desk, it was Novak. He still couldn't understand why his heart would start beating faster when he would look into those blue eyes.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me," Novak said as he crossed one knee over the other and laced his fingers together.

'Man, he is so sexy...Damn it!' Dean chided himself for letting his mind to wander. "You want to talk here?"

"No! My office, shall we go," Novak replied with a crooked smile.

'No, not sexy...hot!' Dean finished off his thought.

Climbing off his bed, he allowed Novak to take him by the arm and lead him away. As they walked, Dean wondered if Novak felt his body shiver when he touched him. They walked down the walkway, past the cells. A few inmates came and watched them pass. Other only glanced up. In Lucifer's cell Sam, Gabriel and Lucifer were playing cards, but Dean didn't miss them whispering between themselves when he went by.

It took ten minutes with all the gates they had to go through, before they got to Officer Novak's office. When they walked in, it wasn't what Dean expected. Like, where were the hard chairs, the spot on the desk to tie the handcuffs to...Dean had to pull his thoughts up again. The idea of Novak, handcuffs and him being tied to the desk, wasn't staying a clean thought.

"Take a seat," Dean jumped a little when Novak spoke.

He didn't remember the door to the office closing, or that Novak had let him go and then walked around to the other side of the desk.

"Sure," Dean replied as he sat down.

"So, you wanted to talk. Talk!"

"Look, I know I've been holding back about telling you if I want to be part of your gang or not, but ..."

"Stop there."

"But ..."

"No but. You are either in or out, your choice."

"Fine, but I need to know one thing?"

"What's that?"

"When you...they are out there have they ever...killed people?"

"Do you mean by accident or on purpose?"

"Both! Have any of them ever killed a person on the outside, either by accident or for hire?"

Novak leaned back in his chair. Again lacing his fingers together, he raised them to his chin as he thought about Dean's question. Smiling, he stood up and sat down on the desk, right in front of Dean.

Dean couldn't help it. His eyes wandered down from those blue eyes, over the shirt which seemed to be bulging with muscles, then down to the...hands gripping the desk edge. His eyes stopped there as Novak reached out and gently brushed one hand against Dean's face before gripping the front of his shirt.

Before Dean knew it, Novak had pulled him up and close to him. Their faces only inches away from each other, but there was anger burning in Novak's eyes and that anger was directed straight at Dean.

"What do you take us for? Murderers! Of course we do everything not to kill or hurt anyone."

"Good! You need a leader, you've got one. If you still want me."

"We do! We need you. I ..." Dean watched as that anger turned into lust, "need you!" Novak growled as he pressed their lips together.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	11. Suspicion Falls

**Chapter 11: Suspicion Falls.**

Putting his hands on Novak's chest, Dean gently pushed him away, breaking the kiss. Eyes closed, Dean licked his lips. The taste of Novak still lingering there.

"Didn't you like the kiss?"

Opening his eye, Dean was greeted with the most tender and loving smile he had ever seen. It was so breathtaking, Dean somehow forgot how to talk. Novak's smile grew even wider, causing Dean to blush.

"Sorry, it's just...If I didn't I'd ..."

"I know, my office isn't the place for that." Dean shivered as Novak ran his fingers down his cheek, causing him to take in a deep breath. "Anyway, I need to get you back to your cell."

Dean bit his lip. Novak was so close it caused feelings which he never knew he could feel wash over him. It was like his soul was burning with a desire that was so strong, it wasn't sure he could fight. Novak giving him another quick kiss didn't help his situation either.

When he walked back into his cell, Dean felt like he was floating on air. He'd had love affairs before, but nothing like this. This was new and he liked it. As his eyes fell on Sam, all the happiness he was feeling left him and reality kicked him in the guts as he realised that this feeling won't last.

"How was your meeting?"

Dean went to answer, until he realised that Sam was talking to Novak who was still standing behind him.

"We're all on the same page," Novak said as he placed a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder, making sure that his thumb brushed against Dean's neck. "Right, Dean?"

"Yeah! We're all on the same page," He replied as he pulled away from Novak's touch and walked over to the bunks.

Novak and Sam gave each other a confused look at Dean's sudden change in mood. Taking a deep breath, Novak shrugged his shoulder, closed the gate and walked off, leaving Sam to find out what was going on.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You came in here like you were on a high and now, it's like...you were kicked in the guts."

"I...just don't, okay? You got your leader. It's all you guys were after and ..."

"That doesn't mean we can't be friends or you and Novak can't be ..."

"Yes! Yes, it does. I don't have friends for a reason and I'm not going to start now."

"Fine! Here is our next target and plans. That is if you are ready to dive in, that is."

Dean took the paperwork off Sam and climbed onto his bunk. Spreading the papers out, he started to go over it.

Three days later, Sam was sitting at his desk with Dean leaning over him. They were putting the final touches on the plan, when a guard opened their cell.

"Winchester, you have a visitor!"

Dean stood up straight, confusion all over his face. Sam was just as confused.

"A visitor! For me! Are you sure?"

"Yes, now move it," the guard snapped.

Looking back at Sam, Dean shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the guard. After the cell door was closed and the guard led Dean off, Sam returned to the map on his desk.

Dean hadn't been in this part of the prison before. In the whole time he'd been in prison, no one had visited him, not even his lawyer. So whoever this could be, really had Dean worried. As he sat down at the window, he gave the man a once over.

The man was dressed in a flannel shirt. His face was covered in a beard and his stare was as cold as his eye seemed to be. Following what the man did, Dean picked up the phone and put it to his ear.

"So...you're Dean Winchester?" The voice was harsh and had a drawl to it. "You don't know me, but I know about you."

"It seems you have an advantage over me. What do you want, old man?"

Letting out a huff, the man ran his hand over his beard. "Idjit. You're just as arrogant as Crowley said you were. I'm Bobby, Bobby Singer and I'm the outside contact."

"So you're the one that nearly got Gabriel killed and the others captured because your information wasn't up to date."

"What did you say?" Bobby growled down the line. He then looked around, as if he remembered where he was. "Fair enough. So, you decided to come on board to be their leader, fair enough. My Crowley asked me to check you out. Your story seems...to be real, but I want to check something else out."

"And what is that," Dean asked leaning forward. Everything in his file was real, so what could this...man thinks he has found.

"It seems that you made a deal with the DA for a lesser charge." Bobby watched as Dean sat up straight and anger seemed to flash across his face. "What was the deal?"

"It was nothing, I just gave them my whole criminal history, that's all."

"You're lying! If it was nothing, you wouldn't have sat up in a defensive mode. So, once again, what was the deal you made?"

"It has nothing to do with you," Dean snapped back. "Or Sam, or any of you."

"If you are a spy, I will find out and ..."

"A spy?" Dean laughed. "If I was a spy, wouldn't I have been reporting to someone. I've never had any visitors since I've been here and the only guard I even interact with is your Novak. I don't even make phone calls. That DEAL has nothing to do with you. Look all you want to."

Dean didn't give this Bobby a chance to reply. He hung up the phone and stood up. A guard walked over to him and led him away. Bobby lent back and watched as Dean left, not once looking back. Shaking his head, Bobby had this feeling that deal had everything to do with them and he was going to find out exactly how it was going to affect them.

Dean was led to the exercise yard and left there. He looked around and after seeing the gang at their usual table, he walked over to the far fence. He didn't want to face them right now. He should have known they were lying and that they didn't trust him. He was looking down at his feet when the others joined him.

"So, who was your visitor?"

Dean looked up at Sam. He was beyond angry. How could they walk up to him and ask that question. Surely they know.

"As if you don't know," Dean growled. "At least Crowley knows, right?"

"No! I don't."

"Right, you're Bobby comes to see me and you don't know about it. I really don't believe that."

"If Bobby came to see you, then maybe we shouldn't be trusting you."

"Trust me! It is you who have been chasing me to join you little group."

"That's beside the point," Lucifer snapped. "What did Bobby want to know?"

"Before you worry about me, maybe you should be worrying about Novak. After all, from what he told me, you're not as tough as you make yourself out to be, Lucifer."

"What did you ..." Lucifer took a few steps towards Dean, only to be stopped by Gabriel.

"Leave him for now," Sam replied as he looked around and saw that they were attracting attention. "We can deal with this later."

"Fine!" Lucifer spat. "Just don't go turning your back on us."

Seeing a guard heading their way, Sam and the others headed off in opposite directions. Dean let out a sigh. When he made the deal, Dean knew there was a risk, but he didn't expect to find...friends. When he did, he knew it wasn't going to last, but he wished it could have lasted longer. Especially what he and Novak had.

He spent the rest of the time in the exercise yard sitting in the shade of a tree. He blew it! Not just with Sam and the others, but also with his deal. He just hoped that he would have a chance to fix it.

That night, Dean laid in his bed while Sam sat at his desk. Sam didn't have any books open. He just sat there, thinking. Finally, Sam needed to know.

"What was the deal?"

"So you did know why Crowley's Bobby came to see me."

"Not at first, but we did after he contacted Novak. So, what was it?"

"It doesn't matter, it was ..."

Sam let out a sigh. Trust was a two-way street and Dean didn't seem to care about that. Turning so he could see Dean, whatever Sam was going to say was forgotten when he saw that Dean was having some sort of fit. Rushing to the side of the bunk, he saw that Dean's eyes were rolled back in his head and there was white foam was around his mouth.

Rushing to the cell door Sam yelled for help.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	12. Fear

**Chapter 12: Fear**

Sam was woken by the sound of his cell door opening. Rolling over a little, he saw the shadow of a guard and another man. The shadow of the other man stepped forward and the cell door closed behind him. The new comer didn't say a word. He didn't turn around to look at the guard. He did nothing, but stand there for a few seconds, before making his way over to the bunks an climbing on the top one. Rolling over, Sam decide to get some sleep. With Dean back, it was going to be an interesting morning.

When Dean woke in the morning he could see that nothing had changed over the two weeks he had been away. Sam was still sitting at his desk reading and making notes. But in reality things had changed a lot. He couldn't trust Sam. He couldn't trust any of them any more. Slipping off the bed, he made his way to the small toilet in the corner, avoiding any sort of contact.

"I see you're awake?"

"Yeah, I am."

Sam glance at Dean's back. His body seemed to be stiff and Dean's answer was strained and seemed to be filled with anger. Why would Dean be angry, he was the one that betrayed them, not the other way around. "So, what happened?" Sam asked even though he was sure he already knew.

Dean turned and stared at him, angry burning in his eyes. But before he could answer, the door to the cell opened, so instead, Dean washed his hands and headed out for breakfast.

In the dining room, the atmosphere was no different. As soon as Dean walked in, silence fell and everyone's eyes were on him. Slowly, but surely, the whispers started, but Dean held his head high, received his food and made his way over to a table that no one else was sitting at.

With every step Dean had taken, Sam was one step behind him. That was until Dean headed over to the empty table, whereas Sam joined the others.

"See he is back." Lucifer snapped. "You should get Novak to move him to another cell."

"No, I can't do that."

"Why?" Gabriel piped in as he tried to stretch around Lucifer to see where Dean.

"There is something wrong. I can't put my finger on it, but...I don't know. Back in the cell he seemed to be angry and now...now his body language is saying that he is afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"He better be afraid after betraying us," Lucifer added.

"We don't know if he betrayed us or not. In fact, we have no idea what happened to him. I just want to keep him close for now. The closer the better."

"Okay, but you be careful. I don't want to be finding a new lover any time soon," Sam glared at Lucifer, only to see his smiling at him.

"Not funny, Lucy. Not funny." Sam replied smiling, before he started to eat his breakfast.

Back at the cell it wasn't any better. The tension in the air was thick and the more Sam watched Dean the more he realised that Dean wasn't angry at them, but afraid. So afraid he was trying to act tough. Sam realised he needed to talk to Novak and soon. The only problem was, Novak was on two days off.

Out in the exercise yard, Dean had moved himself to the furthest corner, while Sam made a plan this the others to get himself put into the infirmary or solitary confinement. Either would do. The first one would allow him to get a message to Benny to give to Novak, the other would get him out of the prison to deliver the message himself. But as Gabriel pointed out, even if Sam got out, by the time he got to Novak's and back, he would already be discovered missing. So going to the infirmary was the best bet. It was the how, which was the problem.

Of course Crowley come up with the how. It was simple idea. Lucifer and Gabriel was to get into a fight and while Sam tried to break them up, he is to be hit in the face. Now the problem was, which one was to hit him. Neither one wanted to do the job, but in the end, and drawing of straws, Lucifer got the short end.

The fight was straight forward and the usual type about one of them sitting too close to Sam. As he tried to break them up, he reminded them to keep an eye on Dean, but not to hurt him and then it happened. Gabriel punched out at Lucifer, who ducked, unfortunately, Sam was in the wrong spot and it was soon clear it wasn't a bloody nose he got, instead Sam was out cold. The guards rushed in. Lucifer and Gabriel was dragged off to solitary confinement and Sam was rushed to the infirmary.

Dean on the other hand, stood by the fence watching the show as it went down. It was a good show. They played their parts well, until it all went wrong. He could see the moment it went from being a well planned out show, to became too real, too quickly. He wasn't sure why they put the show on for, but he had this funny feeling that it had something to do with him.

When Sam woke up, a concerned Benny was standing over him, than Novak's face appeared and everything clouded over again. Although he seemed to be unconscious, Sam could hear the doctor and Novak talking.

"He has a concussion, Gabriel hit him extremely hard."

"Do you know why they were fighting?"

"No, sorry, but I wouldn't be surprised if it had something to do with that Dean. He's back you know!"

"Yeah, do you have any idea what happened there?"

"From what I was told, he had an allergic reaction to something, but I wasn't told what. I am requesting the paper work on the grounds that I'm the prison doctor and I need to know."

"Do you think he could have given himself whatever it is to get out and report on us?"

"I don't ..."

"No!" Sam called out through his throbbing headache.

"What do you mean?" Novak asked as he, and Benny, walked over to Sam's bedside.

"Dean, he's...he's afraid of us. The only reason I can see why he would be afraid is...is he is thinks we tried to kill him. Which ..."

"Which means he doesn't know how he came in contact with whatever made him sick." Novak finished off Sam's thoughts.

"Yes, I needed to get you the message so you can ..."

"Rest Sam, I will deal with this."

Sam nodded his head, only to wince in pain, before blacking out again.

"Good luck in convincing Dean we didn't do anything."

"Thanks," Novak answered before he headed out so he could workout what he was going to do.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	13. Dean's Deal

**Chapter 13: Dean's Deal**

Dean was stretched out on his bunk when he heard the familiar sound of the cell door siding open. Rolling over, he looked down through half closed eyes at the person that entered. But the moment he realised who it was, Dean was off his bunk and standing in the corner, head down in fear.

Officer Novak let out a heavy sigh. How did it come to this? Dean was the one he thought would pull the strings and make them a smooth working machine. And the fact that he was good looking and into him was a bonus, but look at the team now. Sam was in the infirmary, Gabriel and Lucifer were fighting. Crowley was losing faith in them all and Dean was terrified of them. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

"You can sit down."

"I...I would rather stand." Dean's voice was strained, but the fear was still filtering through.

"If that is what you want. You know, it wasn't us. We didn't poison you."

"Sure you didn't. It only happened after your lot started questioning me."

"Can you blame us. We found out you had made a deal before coming in here and you won't tell us what it was."

"It had nothing to do with you," Dean growled as he took a step forward. Officer Novak watched as Dean second guessed his move and stepped back again. "At least, at first it didn't."

"So what...no! Not here. Too many ears and eyes. I'm taking you back to my office, okay?"

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you anything?"

"Because, Dean, if we didn't poison you it was someone else, perhaps those you are working for. Do you think whoever it was is going to just let it go?"

"No, they won't. I know it wasn't the ones I did the deal with. They came to see me, to see if I wanted to come back here or go to a different prison and try again. All I could see was you." Dean looked up into Novak's eyes. "You and the others and I knew in my heart, you guys are the ones."

"Then we talk now or ..."

"Now, sure. Why not."

Novak nodded, before waving his hand towards the door and Dean walked out. They moved throughout the prison before finally reaching Novak's office. Once the door was closed, Dean sat down in the chair and Novak poured himself a drink.

"So, Dean. Which one was it. You could, or couldn't, betray us?"

"It didn't have anything to do with betrayal. The...the government saw an opportunity with me and grabbed it."

"I don't understand."

"They...want a team of people who they could use for...certain jobs, but couldn't be traced back to them. If you understand what I mean."

"I think so."

"I was to build a team from prisoners that I thought would make the perfect team. What I wasn't expecting was you and your team, which was already set up, that could do what they wanted. That and the fact that you were already in a situation where no one would suspect that it's you. After all, you are in prison, not out there committing a crime. It also helps that I like you. All of you, I mean."

"I like you too, Dean. Really like you. We all do, but you had us worried."

"So what, we would get paid for this?"

"No! From what I understand is, you can pick up a few things and you get to keep them. But of course, if we get caught ..."

"The government knows nothing about us. Actually sounds like a good deal," Novak replied as he lent back in his chair. "So...do they know who we are?"

"Not yet. I told them that I think I've found the team, but nothing else. I still wasn't sure and then...this happened and I thought you had tried to kill me."

"We wouldn't do that. So we need to bring everyone back as a team and find out who tried to kill you. Any ideas?"

"Only one."

"And ..."

"Officer Main!"

"Of course, he would still have some friends in the guards as well as some of the prisoners. But I need to talk to the others first. Let's leave off the deal info for now."

"Whatever you want to do," Dean replied as he stood up.

"I'll take you back to your cell now and Dean...are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"Good," Novak then pulled Dean into a deep and passionate kiss.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story**


	14. Dean Takes Control

**Chapter 14: Dean Takes Control  
****  
**Dean needed to think, but the lingering memory of the kiss he and Novak had shared kept getting in the way.

How was he going to bring this group of crooks back together? At the moment, they were a shattered mirror. Each shard, a member. Each as sharp as the other, willing to cut and tear him to shreds if he slipped in anyway.

What he needed was a way to start rebuilding the trust between him and the rest of the gang again. For Novak and him, it was easy, maybe a little too easy because of their feelings for each other, but it was a step in the right direction.

As for the rest, he couldn't just kiss them. Not that it wouldn't be nice, it would just cause more trouble than it would solve. Since Samuel was still in the infirmary, he would have to work on Lucifer and Gabriel or Crowley. Figuring that stopping the rift between Samuel's lovers would at least bridge some of the gap between Samuel and himself.

But how?

Dean needed a plan. One that would bring them together for a common goal. As the door of the cell opened, Dean took a deep breath. Hopefully he could come up with something at lunch.

For someone who was used to being on his own, right now, Dean was feeling ostracised as he sat alone watching the gang eat. Normally, it would be Lucifer, Sam in the middle and Gabriel on one side of the table and Crowley and himself on the other. But with Sam in the infirmary and Lucifer and Gabriel fighting, Crowley was sitting between them.

They were being so stubborn. Lucifer and Gabriel were blaming each other for the injury to Sam and poor Crowley was trying his best to keep them from killing each other. Maybe that's it. It's not trying to fix their friendship, but forcing them to work together might do the job. Standing up, Dean cleaned off his plate and then walked over to one of the guards.

"I need to see Officer Novak."

The guard gave Dean the once over, checking that he didn't stashed a knife or fork that could be used as a weapon. Once he was sure Dean was safe, the guard escorted Dean to Officer Novak's office. It took half an hour to iron out Dean's plan and after it was all sorted, Officer Novak called the others to his office.

Dean had seen clowns come out into the ring at a circus and right now, the clowns looked nowhere as funny as this lot did. Taking a deep breath, he suppressed the urge to smile by putting on a stern look. If this worked, they would join together to work against him. If not, he will still have whipped them into a working machine.

"Right!" Novak snapped. "Our little group has fallen apart and I don't like it."

"Because of him," Lucifer growled as he pointed at Dean.

"No! Not because of him. If our group was as strong as I thought it was, no one could have broken us like this. That is why I said we need someone like him in the first place. And I was right. From this point on, Dean is in control. You obey everything he tells you to do. Understand?"

"You are only doing this because you like him," Crowley intervene.

"And here I was thinking you wanted to get out and do a job so you could see your boyfriend," Novak replied.

Smirking, Dean then addressed the group. "From now on, all information goes through me. That includes contact from the outside, like Bobby. Also," Dean stepped towards Gabriel, "you and Lucifer will stop your fighting. While Samuel has been out of commission, you're like pack of wolves that have lost their alpha. Well, guess what. I'm your alpha now. When I bark, you will bow your pathetic heads and do as you are told."

"Well, well, well, look at who thinks he is better than us. A little bit arrogant aren't you?" Lucifer seared. "Showing your real colours aren't you?"

Dean lowered his head before side stepping in front of Lucifer and looking back up. Lucifer swallowed hard at the sight that greeted him. The cold look in Dean's eyes matched the cold and calculating grin.

"Yes, I am, and you will do as I tell you. As for being better then you, of course I am. I'm here in this prison by choice. They would have never caught me if I hadn't given myself up, whereas you...you were caught in the act. You all need to remember this. I didn't ask to be part of your group. You brought me in to fill a need you had. So you will do as I say and if not, then you will be let out of the next job and the one after that. Just keep pushing me. So, I will no longer hear fighting coming from your cell and you won't lay a hand on him, and that goes for you, too," Dean said as he glanced at Gabriel, before looking back at Lucifer. "You wanted me to make this group work smoothly and that is what I'm going to do."

"Does anyone else have any questions?" Novak asked.

"I hope you know what you have done," Crowley replied, before looking at Dean and shaking his head.

"Then it is settled. You will do as I say, without question. Novak, I need you to arrange a meeting between me and Crowley's Bobby."

"He will be here at the next visiting hour, I promise." Officer Novak walked over to the door and called for an officer to escort them all back to their cells.

As his door closed, he hoped that Dean could pull this off and it didn't backfire on them.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story**


End file.
